El rey león: Historias Escondidas
by Kantelion
Summary: Simba ha entrado a una nueva etapa de su vida. Su hija Kiara ha crecido ,junto con su hermano Kion,líder de la guardia del león .Las cosas parecen ir tranquilas,pero entonces;un secreto se les hes revelado,que expondria muchas dudas y mentiras de quien menos esperaban,su padre.
1. Introducccion

Introducción

Hola, antes de que lean mi segundo fanfic, quería darles unos datitos para que puedan entender el entorno.  
Para poder entender la historia que escribiré necesito poner el orden de crecimiento y tamaño de los león(a).Según mi opinión ,hay 5 "momentos":  
Recién nacido  
Cachorro(inocente como un niño)  
Adolescente(se que me entienden )  
Joven adulto(León con el tamaño completo pero sin melena completamente desarrollada ,ni madurez XD)  
Adulto(común,estereotipo de pelicula)

Siguiendo por el camino, la historia ocurre durante y después del ascenso de Simba.  
No es realmente una sola hija,Kion y Kopa están involucrados en todo esto  
Kopa es mayor que Kiara y Kion,que son casi de la misma edad.A Simba lo empiezan a carcomer los recuerdos,de un hijo,del que no se conoce un futuro cierto.

Zira y los desterrados están involucrados en aquel secreto.

La guardia del leon,también tiene participación,junto con Kion,Tiifu y Zuri.

Hay una exceptuación con Timon y Pumba,no aparecerán en esta historia.

Naturalmente,van a aparecer nuevos personajes eventualmente.

Epero que les no sea el mejor,pero veoy leemos en el primer cap.


	2. Kopa

**Pesadilla de Simba**  
Otra pesadilla más. Otro golpe. Otro horrible y triste recuerdo de Kopa. Me vi envuelto en una nube negra, y de pronto; en el risco, junto al río. Y entonces miro a sus ojos, una última vez antes de que caiga. Mirada de dolor, de miedo, de temor. Una inocencia pérdida buscando esconderse bajo mi alma. Kopa, si era el, mi hijo. Y yo sólo podía responder pidiendo perdón .Culpa y arrepentimiento aglomerados apuñalaron mi alma con tanta fuerza que lo único que pude hacer fue gritar. Gritar hasta quedar afónico aun así me sentía mal. Ver morir a mi propio hijo fue el golpe más doloroso que pude haber recibido y que pude haber evitado. Llorar en silencio es algo que yo nunca había hecho desde la muerte de mi padre; y esa noche, me recordé cuán doloroso era hacerlo. Me sentí inútil y las cosas dejaron de tomar importancia. Juraría que a veces trato de olvidar, en una sensación de querer hacerlo y a la vez no. Y aunque se hace difícil, las tormentas, como esa noche tan terrible, me recordaban quién demonios es el responsable de que el no siguiera vivo.  
 **Fin de la pesadilla.**  
Simba despertó. Pero seguía en un estado de inconsciencia del que, la mayoría de veces, salia después de un largo tiempo. Solo pensaba. Siempre odiaba esas noches, en las que esa pesadilla le impedían hacer algo. Le devolvían la rabia, el odio y la impotencia.  
Pero se recuperaría, porque a pesar de ser su culpa(o al menos eso creía el) el tiempo curaría todas su heridas.  
—Simba—susurro Nala— ¿Estas bien?  
— ¿eh?...Si, claro—la expresión de Simba cambio rápidamente tratando de disimular.  
—Vamos—le dijo con tono de delicadeza—.Cuéntame que paso ¿Es acaso tus pesadillas?  
—Sí, lo mismo de siempre—acepto Simba, decepcionado. Se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.  
—Mi amor, yo también lo extraño, pero tú y yo lo superaremos—Nala se acomodó muy cerca de él frotándose en su melena.  
—Pero...- Simba se detuvo. En silencio, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas—No— se presionó a sí mismo—, tienes razón, querida.  
Simba dio un largo suspiro y trato de recuperarse. Quería ayudar a su acompañante. Si bien ella también fue dolida por la muerte de su hijo, ella trataba de dejarlo atrás; de superarlo, y Simba tenía que cooperar, por ahora. Se separó de Nala y se levantó, para salir de la cueva  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
—Necesito aire fresco—respondio en tono serio  
—Ve con cuidado —dijo con ternura, tratando de ser una compañía para su adolorida pareja.  
—Bien-respondió.  
La tormenta había acabado. Simba no tuvo que caminar mucho para poder beber agua.  
Un tranquilo silencio atestiguaba el dolor de Simba. Y lentamente decidió aceptar todo lo que había pasado. Recordaría su pasado. Desde el principio. Respiró pausadamente y empezó...

¿Que tal? Les gustó? Esta es la primera parte. Un capítulo corto pero así me gusta escribir, para que no se aburran tanto leyendo :3  
Comenten sus dudas, los espero :)


	3. Dolor Nocturno

La brisa nocturna empujaba la melena de Simba, quien caminaba lentamente mientras observaba el paisaje, quizás de noche no se veía mucho, pero la luz de la luna nunca abandonaba a nadie. Los charcos eran visibles, pero ni el mismo tenia cuidado de pisarlos o no...ya no importaba.

Simba se dirigía aquel terrible lugar que fue el que le causo tanto dolor en su vida. Al risco, donde murió su padre y aun podía recordar todo, con mucha e increíble claridad. Los ñues, el trayecto de su perdición, y los últimos recuerdos de su padre. Esos dolorosos recuerdos le volvían, y el trataba de no llorar...en silencio. Se sintió débil, indefenso y solo, como cuando era cachorro. Los mismos recuerdos, los mismos, que le echaban a gritos que era su culpa.

Quizás si nunca hubiese seguido a Scar..Quizás si hubiese obedecido antes a su padre...quizás si se hubiese ido con Zazu...quizás...Creía estar seguro de que no era su culpa...pero ...seguía sintiéndolo. El león rogaba porque su padre volviera a aparecérsele, pero no ocurría. Por culpa de esas pesadillas, esas noches, un gran peso lo derrumbaba, la lagrimas gritaban por salir y apaciguar el dolor que tanto aquejaba el alma de Simba. Pero sus pesadillas no hablaban sobre el...y sobre su hijo.  
Ese efímero pensamiento, esa pequeña parte extra que logró articular en su mente, en esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente como para volver a romperlo, en mil pedazos. Poco a poco la presión y su respiración se multiplicaban. Simba sintió desesperación y frustración de nuevo. Otra culpa que lo ahorcaba y lo hacía sentir mucho peor que de niño...  
A lo que Simba tenia allí como pesadilla era un recuerdo, pero él no quería llegar a nada más. No quería complicar más las esa noche, ya nada importaba. Simba acepto cuál fue su pasado, y ya no podía negar un recuerdo, al que su mente por dolor, había convertido en pesadilla. Simba estaba decidido a recordar; sin importar el sufrimiento que eso le fuera a traer.  
 **Pensamiento de Simba**  
 _Recién había empezado la primavera cuando tome las tierras del Reino ¿Cuando fue que Nala me aviso de nuestro hijo? No me acuerdo exactamente, pero estoy seguro que ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. Ese día decidí salir a cazar reemplazando a Nala, por los dioses ,¿Que sabía yo de cazar? Viví una vida comiendo gusanos, ese día fue un desastre...pero sin importar nada, yo estaba feliz. El Reino tenía sus problemas y todo, pero creo que uno de los peores eran las ex-seguidoras de Scar, se negaban a cazar y uno tenia que rogarles.Y Zira, fue un error haberla dejado aquí dentro, debí expulsarla; pero con dos cachorros ella no hubiese hecho mucho allá afuera, y yo no quería ser culpable de la muerte de criaturas inocentes. Pero ahora, no se cuál hubiera sido la decisión correcta._  
 _... Mi hijo...debí haberte cuidado un poco más. Soy un idiota...no puedo aceptarlo...¿que debía hacer?...¿cómo debí haber reaccionado?...como te extraño Kopa...como lamento no haber no podido haber estado alli para ti..._  
 _Solo espero que me puedas perdonar._.  
Simba soltó su dolor y empezó a llorar; bloqueado por sus sentimientos. Se sentía destruido por dentro. Quería golpear, hacer daño, tal vez, solo desahogarse ,ya no podía mas. Se tiró, cual saco inerte y pesado, en las rocas. No dejaba de llorar y gemir, desahuciado.  
-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-gritó, con rabia y frustración-¡Maldita sea!-Simba no quería, no podía seguir así, esa sensación en todo su cuerpo lo estremecían y le traían mucha desesperación. Pero algo en el se detuvo;a si mismo-...Es mi...-alcanzo a decir, con la voz agrietada de un momento a otro-...todo es mi culpa-su voz cambio drásticamente, a una voz delirante.  
-Perdóname ,hijo-dijo con voz temblorosa.-Te falle, por favor, perdóname, perdóname-rogó una y ...otra y ...otra y ...  
otra vez.  
Un silencio nocturno empezó a dominar el lugar. Simba solo cerró sus ojos y quedo callado. Ni siquiera el mismo se aventuraba a pensar en algo,no quería ni podía. A lo mucho se podía escuchar al viento moverse.  
Paso un corto tiempo, un lapso que Simba ni siquiera sintió, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto unos pasos que se le acercaban mientras el miraba al suelo.  
-¿Padre? ¿Eres tú?-dijo una voz masculina mientras su figura se acercaba a él.  
Simba fue arrancado de su mente. Al estar tan desatento se aturdio;ni siquiera había escuchado lo que le habían dicho.  
 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

_(FLASHBACK)_  
 _Así como después de una tormenta sigue la calma, cuando el sol salió, Simba ascendía como nuevo rey y Scar, tirano usurpador, estaba muerto; mientras que la expulsión de las hienas era completada. La tierra del Reino era nuevamente tomada por el verdadero líder definitivo y la noticia no demoró en recorrer como reguera de pólvora. Pronto, todos aquellos animales que habían huido por miedo a Scar, regresaban. La naturaleza no tardó en recuperar su lugar en el ciclo de la vida y aquel régimen tan terrible que el malvado Scar había provocado junto con su maldad habían sido borrados y no existia rastro de que alguna vez hubiese existido._  
 _Simba por fin se encontraba en una sensación de tranquilidad y paz .Era, naturalmente; algo nuevo para él , inmerso en esa experiencia de felicidad, tranquilo; observaba el reino y el grandioso legado que su padre le había dejado._  
 _Árboles verdes y frondosos crecían, y todo se llenaba de hierbas y césped, hermoso panorama que se había vuelto de la noche a la mañana._  
 _Simba se envolvió en sus pensamientos, analizando recuerdos que en tanto tiempo de sufrimiento e intranquilidad; ahora le habían encontrado paz para su alma golpeada. Sin embargo, el león ya era consciente de que no todo era así de fácil. Sabia en el fondo habían problemas, solucionarlos era prioridad y que mejor, Simba seguiría todo lo que le enseño su padre. Tal vez no habría tenido toda la enseñanza que debía tener, pero Simba aprendió valorar cada pequeña palabra que su padre le había dicho en su infancia, antes de su muerte._  
 _A pesar de todo, habían cosas que Simba desconocía y al ser un cachorro nunca las hubiese entendido. Al menos, la mayor parte. Todo comenzó una tarde, Nala había regresado con la cuadrilla de caza y todos descansaban a las bases de la Roca del Rey, observando el atardecer. En ese momento, Nala empezó una conversación._  
 _— ¿Muy bonita tarde, no?—_  
 _—Sí, es bastante agradable, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía— respondió Simba—, pero no se compara en nada contigo; guapa—dijo dándole un leve empujoncito con un modelado en su voz._  
 _— Mhhmmmhh...—Nala soltó una risita curiosa— ¿no me dejaras de hacer piropos?—preguntó, casi con ternura._  
 _—Hasta el último de mis días, mi bella Nala—respondió, haciendo sonrojar a la leona que estaba a su lado—.¿Sabes qué? Zazu tenía razón. Un día nos casaríamos y continuariamos el ciclo de la vida._  
 _Nala volvió a reírse._  
 _—Sí, al final el pajarraco tenia mucha razón en muchas cosas , más otras que no te imaginas—dijo intencionadamente._  
 _— ¿Qué cosas más?—.Simba estaba intrigado— ¿Las que sucedieron mientras yo no estaba?—_  
 _—Qué curioso, acertaste—dijo Nala devolviendo el empujón._  
 _— ¿Así? ¿Le gustaría a la leona que está a mi lado contarme que sucedió?—respondió Simba, con leve sarcasmo._  
 _—Muy bien, para ser precisos la mayoría durante el tiempo que estabas " muerto "..._

 _ **No todo lo claro es bueno ni todo lo oscuro es malvado; cuando todo se complementa hay un nombre perfecto y natural que te sonara familiar: "La vida"**_


	5. Sospechas

— ¿Eres tú? — volvió a preguntar. Simba analizo un poco la voz y se dio cuenta, era su hijo, quizá él no le había reconocido muy bien por la zona de penumbra en la que él se encontraba, totalmente oscura; dentro de las rocas, que lo ocultaba de la luz de la luna.

En un instante, la voz del padre cambio y respondió con una pregunta.

— ¿Hijo, qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —dijo, a la evasiva.

—Creo que el debería preguntar eso soy yo, ¿porque estas allí? —el tono de Kion sonaba muy preocupado.

—Vine a pasear un momento, tenía calor dentro de la cueva del Rey—volvió a contestar Simba, —tratando de sonar convincente, sin siquiera haber salido de la cueva y apenas escuchando su voz, no quería mostrarle sus lágrimas.

— ¿Pero qué haces exactamente aquí? —Kion sospechaba algo y estaba por entrar, cuando su padre le respondió, de manera un poco agresiva.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza y pronuncio en voz alta—Ya te lo dije, sentía calor y quería estar solo por unos momentos, eso es todo—dijo, serenando un poco más la voz mientras respiraba profundamente —,ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría que me volvieras a dejar solo. Ahora.

Kion se detuvo, estaba algo impactado, sus sospechas se hicieron más grandes—Pero tu…. —decidió callar, sabía que ahora él no le diría nada y solo haría que su padre le evite más; lo averiguaría más tarde. —Bien, como mandes, llámame si me necesitas. —respondió, mirando al suelo.

Kion regreso, pero no pudo volver a dormir, por dos razones; quería ver si llegaba su padre, y porque seguía impactado por lo que había visto y oído, ¿su padre estaba llorando? Él nunca había visto eso, y le cayó como un baldazo de agua, preguntándose qué fue lo que le había sucedido, ¿Cómo una pesadilla se volvía tan personal para que su padre estuviera tan adolorido?

Sea como sea, escucho pasos, y adivino que era su padre, fingió que estaba dormido tratando de observar en la oscuridad si había rastros de lágrimas. No, se las habría limpiado de seguro. ¿Mama sabia de esto?

Después escucho como el se acostó, y sabía que él tampoco se había dormido, solo limitaba a respirar y balbucear algunas cosas que Kion no puedo entender. El tiempo se hizo lentísimo y el solo quería aprovechar cualquier pequeño rayo de luz como excusa para poder salir de allí. Quería resolver algunas interrogantes, pero no ahí dentro, se sentía encarcelado. Entonces se le presento su oportunidad y sin más reparos salió.


	6. Interrupciones(parte 1)

Apenas salió una pequeña parte de luz dentro de la cueva, Kion partió fuera de la cueva, donde dormía plácidamente toda la manada; esperando que su padre no le detuviese. Kion realmente no había podido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche, así que mientras caminaba; tenía que cambiar rumbo porque pronto se distraía hacia donde iba.

Hasta que por fin llego a la Roca de La Guardia del León, y se sentó en ella, esperando a que los demás viniesen. Naturalmente, la primera en llegar fue Fuli, rápida y aguerrida chiita. Y cuando ella le dirigió saludo; Kion ni siquiera se percató de quien se encontraba detrás de él.

— ¿Kion? — volvió a llamar la felina. — ¿Uh...? Ah... Hola Fuli—respondió, de manera sorprendida y sacudió la cabeza— Fuli decidió ignorar lo último y continuo— Bonita mañana, ¿no? —pregunto, animadísima.

—Si... —dijo, con muy poco interés, tratando de evitar más preguntas.

Generalmente ellos eran los primeros en llegar, por tal manera, siempre entablaban una buena charla para conversar sobre sus problemas, o solo hablar sobre temas sin importancia, pero esta vez Kion no continúo la conversación. Había pasado algo, Fuli no había visto así a Kion desde aquella vez en que se preocupaba por cómo ser líder, al principio.

— ¿Paso algo? —pregunto ella, dándose cuenta al segundo de su estado anímico.

—Uhhh— Kion sintió que había fallado, sin poder responder—este...no, no me pasa nada. Sólo unas pequeñas cosas, nada que no pueda resolver...además...no quisiera molestarte.

—Vamos Kion—dijo Fuli acercándose y mirándole a los ojos—, te conozco desde cachorros y sé que me estas mintiendo—esto último lo agrego con un pequeño tono de orgullo.

—Preferiría... dejarlo así—dijo Kion, mientras se levantaba y le evitaba la mirada, con una muy falsa sonrisa—Nada importante, pero gracias por preocuparte.

—Bien...—dijo lanzando un suspiro—, pensé que confiabas en mi—replico en voz baja, mientras miraba el horizonte.

—No es eso, sino que...—y una voz chillona los interrumpió, delante de ellos, una conocida.

—Hey, hey, hey —interrumpió Bunga en un tono altanero tan típico de él, mientras se acercaba a Kion y Fuli, acompañado de Ono y Beshte—, ¿Qué es lo que hace nuestra querida parejita?

Ambos félidos se miraron y se sonrojaron, callados retrocediendo con un poco de enojo hacia el tejón de miel, más Fuli si se dirigía con más ira que Kion.

— ¡Bunga! —gritaron al unísono Beshte y Ono, mostrándose incómodos por su comentario, también.

—No podías ser tú y tus comentarios—agrego Fuli, disgustada.

Bunga solo dirigió una mirada de "disculpa" hacia Bunga y Beshte , levantando los hombros. Pero toda la discusión, que recién estaba empezando, fue interrumpida por Kion; que con voz gruesa y seria callo a toda la Guardia.

—Basta de juegos—con un tono de seguridad—Ono: patrulla matutina, por el lado oeste. Nosotros daremos patrulla por el este, rodeando las fronteras, nos encontramos en el manantial dentro de unas horas. Asegúrate de revisar bien y evitar percances. Ya es de mañana y no podemos perder el tiempo.

—A la orden—respondió Ono mientras se abría al aire, batiendo sus alas.

Todos tomaron un porte silencioso y serio, incluso Bunga, que estaba un poco arrepentido por lo dicho. El día pasó sin más reparos, y después de dar una segunda vuelta sin novedades. Era mediodía aun, y el todavía seguía impactado por lo sucedido y sus compañeros ya se habían dado cuenta de que Kion no era el mismo de siempre ese día. Pero aun así nadie se atrevió a preguntarle qué había sucedido. Después de un incómodo silencio Kion pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para darles el día libre.

—Bien chicos, no hay nada nuevo hoy día, seguir patrullando sería inútil, es mejor darles descanso, más aun cuando se acerca tiempo de lluvias. Tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que ustedes escogen, van a la cueva de la Guardia o se regresan a hacer asuntos que tengan pendientes.

El resto de la Guardia lo converso y todos decidieron quedarse en la cueva, al igual para ellos, se relajaban más en la cueva que en sus propias manadas, a excepción de Fuli. Al escuchar esa respuesta, Kion se despidió y se dirigió al manantial, a buscar a su hermana, bastante estresado.

Kion sabia porque su hermana estaría allí, practicaba caza; como la mayoría de días. Y el manantial estaba lleno de presas, así que no era muy difícil. Cuando paso por el abrevadero, se miró un momento en su reflejo, aparte de verse por la mitad, notó sus ojeras muy profundas y arraigadas, por alguna razón no había estado durmiendo bien estos días, y por eso fue que vio a su padre salir y venir de esa manera. ¿Simba lo había hecho antes sin que Kion se diera cuenta?

Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, metió toda su cabeza dentro del frio líquido. Además de despertarlo, le ayudo a relajarse un poco. Camino un poco más y no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Típico, junto a Tiifu y Zuri.

La vio agazapada, suponiendo que estaba practicando espero un momento a que hubiera un momento oportuno. Kion creyó que tendría que esperar mucho, pero para su suerte un pequeño sonido alarmo a las presas y ellas se movieron a velocidad. Kiara junto a sus amigas trato de darles alcance, pero ya era muy tarde. La carrera fue larguísima y Kion antes de correr hacia ellas, hizo un llamado, para que supieran que el estaba allí. Una vez allí, saludo a todas.

—Hola Kiara, hola Tiifu, hola Zuri —pronuncio mientras se acercaba, con una voz un tanto nerviosa, a paso ligero.

—Hola Kion—respondieron, un poco sorprendidas por la visita no muy común de Kion, era muy cierto de que el grupo de leones y leonas jóvenes que estaban allí no frecuentaban mucho.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Kion? —agrego Kiara, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kion asintió, más sereno que antes. —Bueno...—dijo Kiara, dando su última larga respiración— ¿Qué es? —al decir esto, ambas leonas que la acompañaban pusieron atención.

—Uhmmm—respondió el león acercándose y bajando la voz—, me gustaría que fuera entre nosotros dos—dijo al tiempo en que miraba a Tiifu Y Zuri, con una voz un tanto dudosa, pero todas le escucharon.

Del trío de leonas la única no disgustada era Tiifu,en ese momento Zuri soltó una respuesta despectiva, rodando los ojos y hablando realmente disgustada.

—Bravo, otro día sin poder acabar la práctica de caza, espero lo logres, Kiara. —dijo en voz alta, y se marchó enojada. —Nos vemos—agrego Tiifu, mientras les daba una sonrisa a él y a Kiara.

Kion camino, y Kiara le siguió el paso.

— Espero sea importante — inquirió Kiara. — Y se rápido, que no tengo mucho tiempo. — dijo ansiosa.

— Bueno... — el león soltó un suspiro — no sé cómo decírtelo... —la expresión en su rostro cambio rápidamente. — Vamos Kion, no estoy para bromas — respondió Kiara, frunciendo el ceño.

— Ayer...vi a papa llorando...creo — pero la leona ni siquiera había escuchado lo último. Estaba impactada completamente y ella sintió, en el fondo que Kion no mentía por su mirada, pero seguía sin poder creerlo.

— Espera... ¿que? ... — ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba — cuéntame por favor que sucedió — respondió intrigada.

Y Kion explico todo, sin esconder ni un solo detalle y a la vez le contó su pesar por todo ello, junto con la necesidad de contarle a alguien. En efecto, Kiara tendría que ser una de las primeras en saberlo.

— Bueno, estoy igual de confundida que tú, se suponía que debía regresar, pero esta situación exige mi tiempo. ¿Qué podemos hacer? — agrego al final, mientras pensaba.

— ¿Crees que debería hablar con papa?— replico Kion—

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Interrupciones(parte 2)

—Creo que es necesario, Kion—

— ¿...Y si ... ?... Ni siquiera sé que paso realmente, creo que nos miente —replico Kion.

—Yo confió en que él no lo hará, es nuestro padre, por qué tendría que mentirte?

—Quiero creer eso...—cambiar la conversación para Kion era muy oportuno, ella lo había escuchado, y era turno de Kion—y como te ha ido estos días?

A Kiara la pregunta le cayó como sorpresa, pero ella no tarde en acomodarse y responder con la cara apenada y la mirada al suelo.

—Pues...para serte sincera...no me ha ido muy bien, tu sabes... mi ceremonia de cubrimiento es dentro de muy poco; y se necesita ser cazadora líder, y yo...—Kiara soltó un suspiro un poco triste—..Todavía no logro hacerlo bien.

Kion ya sabía cómo estaba su hermana pero quería escucharlo de ella, y sabía que darle un mensaje alentador a su hermana era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no soy el único con problemas—Kion la miro a los ojos—estoy seguro de que ambos lo superaremos, como siempre—al acabar la frase, apoyo su pata sobre su hombro, tratando de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye, no te pongas tan sentimental, creo que dormir poco te está afectando—dijo Kiara soltando una risa, correspondiendo la mirada.

Kion rio con ella y respondió—Ja ja ja, muy graciosa, pero no sabes que yo también me puedo reír.

Al instante, el león se planteaba lanzarse sobre su hermana y jugar un poco, como hacían cuando cachorros; más se detuvo. Ya no podía hacer eso, ya eran adolescentes. Así que cuando se encontraba encima de ella, se separó, lleno de vergüenza. Kiara también lo sintió extraño y se levantó, mientras reafirmaba en su mente que jugar ya no era posible, ya no eran esos cachorros despreocupados que solían. La felina se levantó al instante.

—Kion...tú tienes más conexión espiritual, podrías pedirle ayuda extra al abuelo Mufasa—inquirió su hermana para tratar al menos de cambiar la conversación— pero de aquí no te puedo dar más consejos...si quieres te puedo acompañ...—Kiara callo mientras miraba hacia el atardecer.

—Ay no...—repetía mientras seguía observando—

— ¿Kiara...?—el león se preguntaba, extrañado porque su hermana se había detenido tan de repente.

Kiara soltó un quejido, que denotaba que había olvidado algo. — ¡Ya es muy tarde! —Pronuncio Kiara mientras daba la vuelta a la Roca del Rey—Kion, disculpa, tengo que hacer algo—cada vez Kiara se alejaba de su hermano y al mismo tiempo levantaba la voz para que sea audible.

— ¡Te veo en la noche! —vociferaba mientras volteaba completamente y aumentaba su velocidad.

— ¡Bien! —Kion estaba algo confundido porque su hermana se había excusado tan rápido, había olvidado algo? —Espero enterarme en la noche—se dijo para si mismo, en voz baja.

A Kion no le tomo mucho en recobrar memoria de lo que tenía ahorcado todo este tiempo y decidió caminar, para poder seguir pensando, fue entonces que diviso un árbol. "Allí pensare mejor" .Kion soltó un bostezo mientras se ponía a la sobre del mismo. Estaba bastante cansado, y el león empezaba a quedarse dormido. Cuánto más trataba de seguir pensando, más exhausto estaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido, en medio de la preocupación de que para la noche volvería a ver a su padre.

En otro lugar del Reino, Zuri caminaba disgustada; seguida por su hermana Tiifu.

—Por favor Zuri, otra vez sales enojada, ya hemos hablado de esto—imploraba su hermana.

—Ya te lo dije Tiifu,todo el tiempo es lo mismo. Ella se convertirá en la líder de caza y no parece importarle. No es la primera vez que ella se excusa.

—Pero parecía ser que era algo importante—contrasto su hermana— ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo de Kiara?

Zuri enmudeció, y un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, con los ojos al extremo abiertos.

—Es que...no es justo—soltó lo último casi como una espina que tenía—Tiifu,tu sabes quien siempre he querido ser yo desde pequeña, y no es justo que Kiara recién le tome importancia, cuando le supero en todo. Pasé bastantes años entrenando muy duro, ¿Para esto?¡—

En efecto, Zuri siempre había sido muy dedicada cuando de practica de cacería se tratase, sus habilidades eran excepcionales y ella logrado mucho, con bastante esfuerzo.

—Olvidas que somos huéspedes aquí, Zuri—recalco la felina—Estamos aquí gracias a la bondad del Rey Simba, y seguiremos viviendo aquí de acuerdo a las reglas del Reino, bien?

— No, no está bien. ¿No te has preguntado al menos porque sería necesario quedarnos aquí? No necesito estar siguiendo estas estúpidas reglas.

—No tengo porque explicártelo de nuevo, es por nuestro bien—Tiifu trato de fruncir el ceño, cosa que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

—¿ Cuando está bien colocar a un líder solo por el linaje que tiene? A Kiara nunca le intereso cazar. Ni siquiera ahora, a poco tiempo de su coronación, la veo esforzándose más de lo que debe.

—Otra vez, ¿en serio?—Tiifu siempre detestaba ese lado de su hermana, pero a la vez lo admiraba, porque ella tenía siempre la valentía y la audacia que ella no poseía. Una valentía para responder a cualquiera que lo mereciera, a pesar del conocimiento de que podría tener consecuencias.

— ¿Crees que volvernos simples cazadoras nos llevara a algún lugar?—dijo Zuri alterada.

— No puedes exigir más, ¿¡acaso de dónde venimos era mejor, acaso la vida que vivíamos era mejor?¡¿Porque nuestra madre entonces nos traería aquí? —

—!Y que te asegura que aquí no seremos más que esclavas para alguien?!

Con esa respuesta Zuri colmó el vaso, Tiifu siempre tenía que aguantar cada ocurrencia que tenía que decir su hermana.

— Nunca cuidas lo que dices, nunca te pones a pensar en tu tono — dijo Tiifu, con una voz tersa y dura — , a veces siento que te desconozco.

—Todo esto es por ese tal Kion, solo le has seguido el camino por que te gusta, a pesar de que nunca te ha tomado atención y siempre te ha tenido como una conocida. Si no fuese porque te acercaste a él ni siquiera sabría que existes.

— No tienes por qué meter a Kion en esto, te dejas enceguecer por tu sueño de convertirte en mejor que Kiara y no miras la realidad. —Tiffu elevaba la voz al igual que su hermana —Tu nunca serás reina!

Zuri lo sintió como un golpe, mas no fijo pena alguna por responder, porque parecía saber qué es lo que ella anhelaba, que era su mayor su deseo en la vida.

— No necesito que me entiendas, de todas formas nunca fuiste igual que yo, me da tanta repulsión que seas mi hermana, porque nunca tienes sueños y anhelos, solo quieres vivir una vida mediocre al igual que nuestra madre y depender de un león que nunca te hará caso. Mírate! Toda la vida detrás de alguien, siempre pasas desapercibida; han pasado años y no cambiaste nada.

A Tiifu las palabras le dolieron, más se quedó callada, era cierto y no quería continuar la disputa. Soltó un suspiro y pronuncio poco.

— Yo ya no tengo porque hacerte recapacitar, ya lo he intentado —

— Siento que es lo mejor que puedes hacer — cegada por el rencor de que alguien cuestione que hacia — ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de discutir con mi estúpida hermana.

Y sin decir más se retiró, dejando a Tiifu mal parada en voz desalentadora para las relaciones de hermandad.

El atardecer que entonces había empezado se estaba empezando a hacer más pronunciado y una leona llego al más rápido paso que podí león que estaba detrás de ella dio un salto y espero pacientemente a que ella recuperara el aliento para poder hablarle.

Kiara estaba verdaderamente cansada, había corrido todo lo que le permitían sus piernas; y daba hondas respiraciones y gestos de que estaba cansada.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era una grieta enorme, que estaba al lado del acantilado y pertenecía al mismo, un lugar bastante difícil de encontrar a simple vista, un buen refugio para que nadie pudiese molestar a un par de supuestos desconocidos que venían a conversar

—Pensé que no vendrías—pronuncio el leon que había dado un respingo.

—Lamento haber hecho esperar, lo había olvidado porque estaba muy ocupada en algunas cosas—dijo con un poco de pena—no queria que pasara esto,Kovu. —

 _ **Hola chic s primero que nada discúlpenme por no haber actualizado, he estado un poco ocupado; y me siento mal por no poder cumplir conmigo mismo. Volveré a seguir escribiendo, y gracias por su apoyo ;D. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_


	8. Memorias de Nala

FLASHBACK

 _(Nala narrando)_

 _"Bueno...que te puedo decir, cuando te fuiste yo la pase muy mal, no tenía amigos a pesar de haber podido .Cuando me entere que habías muerto, una pequeña estaca se clavaba en mi corazón y me sentía muy sola pero algo me decía que tú no podías haber muerto, porque Scar nunca especifico como supuestamente lo hiciste y tampoco me aceptaba a creerlo._

 _Pase una época muy deprimida en la que realmente sentí que no me importaba nada. Me encerraba en mis pensamientos y podía pasar un día entero sin moverme y cuando me sentía sola, iba al risco solo para observar e imaginar._

 _Cuando Scar tomo el poder, las hienas iban y venían a su antojo, haciendo lo que querían, la situación no era muy buena y las leonas se esforzaban mucho por darles de comer a todos .Todo se complicó cuando uno de esos días nos enteramos que Scar tenía familia, y muchos otros amigos que venían de un lugar desconocido. Yo siempre fui curiosa y me había decidido a averiguar quiénes eran, pero no dude no seguirles por el severo castigo que gane cuando me les acerque, la primera vez. Aparecieron cuando yo había crecido un poco y ya me sentía más grande. Su principal acompañante fue Zira, una leona que cuando la vi me inspiro mucho terror y miedo a causa de su reputación. Por eso la habrá elegido Scar, pensé mientras veía como el los trataba con algo de cariño. Pero no llegue a saber nada más que su nombre y su apariencia, ninguna de nosotras las cazadoras tenían permitido subir a la cueva real y nos ubicábamos por las bases. Ellos desaparecían por largos periodos de tiempo y regresaban. Eso sí, muchas veces los vi regresar ensangrentados. Fue horrible._

 _Yo seguía bastante aislada y me acostumbre a disfrutar de la soledad. Seguía sintiendo que tú estabas vivo, algo siempre que me ponía a pensar en ti me afirmaba que nunca habías muerto pero a esa edad te confieso que ya no quería creer en nada, ya no quería seguir viviendo, yo te quería mucho y tampoco le veía un futuro bueno para el Reino. Quienes fueron las únicas que se volvieron mis mentoras y mis amigas fueron tu madre y la mía. Incluso antes de empezar las prácticas de cacería yo ya estaba con ellas observándolas y aprendiendo. Por eso no me costó casi nada pertenecer a la cuadrilla de caza. Ya por esa época, ciertamente me relaciones con los demás en el tiempo en el que algunos jóvenes leones eran exiliados por el rey, porque no quería convivir con machos adultos que en algún momento quisieran arrebatarles el trono. Una de las cosas que no sabes es que algunos de ellos me propusieron irme con ellos. Seguía pasando el tiempo y la situación empeoraba más. Y más porque todos decían que Scar se había vuelto loco, de la nada podía estar irritable y otros amable, cuentan que de su cueva salían gritos y quejidos que no se sabían si eran de él o quizás él podía hablar con los espíritus a pesar de haber nacido su primer hijo, Nuka._

 _Mi vida se había tornado muy aburrida y yo sentía, pensaba muchas cosas malas llenas de odio, rabia, furia, pero nunca trate de hacer algo por expresarlas. Poco a poco, la comida escaseo, todos empezábamos lentamente a morir de hambre, empezamos a tener cada vez más presión trabajando para alguien que nunca nos trató bien y vi como tu madre, la líder de la cuadrilla de caza, era maltratada por Scar. He de admitir que me irritaba que ella nunca le reclamara algo o por lo menos trate de negarse, pronto entendería porque. Él colmó el vaso cuando toco a mi madre, cuando me entere el odio que siempre había sentido hacia el brotaba y decidí rebelarme, camine hacia la roca del Rey queriendo gritarle mil cosas porque ni siquiera sabía que era lo quería solo desahogarme, mas no sabía que era a lo que me enfrentaba...cuando le exigí algunos cambios que podría haber hecho percibí que él no me escuchaba...el trato de... De... Y en ese momento me arrepentí mucho de haberlo hecho. El miedo que se llenó en mí nunca lo había sentido, tenía poco tiempo y podía decir que estaba temblando._

 _Después hui hacia las afueras con las esperanzas de encontrar a un alguien que nos quisiera ayudar, algo salió mal en la huida, pase muchas penurias para poder encontrar este oasis pero al final logre encontrarte para que tomes tu lugar como rey._

 _Estaba muy emocionada porque regresaras, pensé que solo por ti se acabarían todos nuestros problemas que no pregunte ni cómo te sentías. Te presione demasiado y quizás por eso te negaste. Aquella mañana yo había reflexionado e iba a disculparme y decir que si querías ser rey, nadie te obligaría. Fue curioso, Timón y Pumba me dijeron que no te habían visto .Rafiki me dijo que volviste como un rey y jure que a partir de ese día, disfrutaría cada uno de nuestros días…."_

La tarde estaba por acabar estaba por acabar y la noche se acercaba tentadora. Simba se encontraba bastante perplejo e impresionado. Muchas preguntas se formulaban dentro de su mente.¡Toda la historia que su esposa le acababa de contar había ocurrido mientras el comía gusanos y se relajaba!Habían pasado unos cuantos días de que Scar había sido vencido ¿Dónde estaban los seguidores de Scar? ¿Cuán malo había sido Scar? Su madre...Sus dudas sobre ser rey empezaron a cuajar y se volvían realidad. Tenía miedo, pero nunca se lo diría a Nala. Ella vio la expresión en su rostro y quizás sintiendo que podía ayudar preguntó.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Todo esta bien , solo me has dejado pensativo - respondió Simba.

-Bueno, sé que todo lo que paso no es fácil de digerir, Scar cometió muchas atrocidades…

-Scar….-susurro Simba, mientras dudaba si contarle - lo que hizo Scar me trae sin cuidado….-

-Y…..?-pregunto Nala pidiéndole a Simba continuar, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Cuando me encontraste, yo tenía miedo de ser rey porque no sabía cómo serlo y tampoco quería enfrentarme al pasado, he pasado toda una vida sin preocupaciones que ahora, son todo lo contrario. Por el furor de todo lo que pase hace poco peleando con Scar, expulsando a las hienas y esas cosas lo olvide, pero ahora estoy más atormentado que nunca.

Nala abrió los ojos un poco impresionada, nunca pensó que Simba regreso para ser rey, pero no aprendió a nunca serlo. Agradeció no haberle contado lo que pensaba, pues no quería ponerle mas cargas a Simba. Si bien ella era de gesto preocupado respondió tratando de cambiarle el ánimo.

-¿Oye, no te preocupes, acaso ya has olvidado el lema que te enseñaron?- dijo, mirando a sus ojos.

-Ese lema murió cuando llegue aquí - respondió Simba, evitando su mirada

-¿Qué rápido cambia uno, no? Cariño, no te digas que lo abandones todo, Adáptalo y relájate, cuando estaba aquí en la tarde contigo no te veia estresado. Todo aquello que no aprendiste lo recuperaras, solo es cosa de aprender por los errores. Puedes pedir ayuda, confía en ti, yo se que lo lograras.

-Gracias - las palabras de Nala retumbaban en su cabeza, porque valían oro; sentía mucha ternura y agradecimiento de que Nala fuera su esposa. Correspondió la mirada y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Pasó un momento, y alguien interrumpió el momento.

-¿Llegue en mal momento? - Rafiki preguntaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Rafiki, gusto en verte - dijo Simba

-El gusto es mío, Majestad - respondió mientras cambiaba su tono de voz -, Rey Simba hoy en la noche es necesario que usted este presente con usted, su esposa y su madre-

-¿Mi madre? - pregunto una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-Siga usted por favor mis indicaciones. A la medianoche vendré a la base de la Roca del Rey a recogerlos-

-¿Y de que tratara la reunión? - interrumpió Nala.

-Todo lo que un rey, su esposa y su madre tienen que saber, Rey Simba es cierto que usted no pudo recibir lo necesario para poder ser rey a plenitud .Esto resolverá sus dudas.

Nala sonrió y esbozo un pequeño "te lo dije" solo para simba. Él suspiro un poco aliviado, al fin una solución venia sin que la hubiese buscado, aunque él estaba más con preguntas que con respuestas. Una vez dicho todo, Rafiki hizo una reverencia hacia el Rey y marcho haca su árbol de baobad, a paso lento.

-Esto nos será de mucha ayuda - pronuncio Simba, con una sonrisa un tanto insegura.

-Sí que lo será, pero porque habría de venir tu madre? -

-No creo poder responderte, no lo sé - afirmo Simba.

-Supongo que lo único que nos queda es llamarla y esperar a que se haga de noche-respondió Nala calmada-

-Tú lo has dicho, esperaré a que Zazu regrese para que de aviso a mi madre.

Entonces ambos se acomodaron placenteramente e incluso Nala se durmió, pero había algo que tenía a Simba preocupado…


	9. Premoniciones

SUEÑO DE KION

 _Viento resoplante movía la pequeña melena del joven león. Kion se levantó un poco aturdido y por alguna razón, adolorido. Había una espesa niebla alrededor de él que no le permitía ver nada lejos de un par de metros y él se levantó, acentuando sus pasos intentando salir o por lo menos ver algo. Pasó un rato un tiempo caminando, y nada daba resultado .Se frustro un poco y decidió correr. No obtuvo respuesta, la niebla seguía ocupando todo aquello que el pudiese ver. Corrió hasta que su cuerpo se rindiera. Frustrado y con rabia, golpeó el suelo._

— _Demonios — gritaba mientras miraba el suelo._

 _De pronto una voz profunda y que tomo toda la atención de Kion, sin embargo, no llego a escuchar todo._

— _Aprender a controlar tus emociones y sentimientos es el primer paso para controlar tu vida, y tu cargo como líder de la guardia del león. —_

 _Las palabras fueron resonantes y Kion no supo de donde había venido. Giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro, esperando poder encontrar a alguien. La voz que había escuchado no le traía una intranquilidad, sino algo de intriga, como haberla escuchado en algún lugar._

— _Respira y analiza. Confía en tu capacidad de dominio sobre lo que te he enseñado. —_

 _Esta vez Kion presto más atención .La voz verdaderamente no le traía peligro, le hablaba como si estuviese dándole un consejo. Pero seguía sin adivinar quién era._

— _¿Quién eres? — dijo Kion, mirando al cielo._

— _¿No me reconoces? Al silencio he de negarle el silencio, date tiempo, escúchate. —dijo la misteriosa voz._

— _¿Que? — respondió Kion aún más confundido, pero a la vez empezaba a reconocer la voz. — ¿A qué viniste? —_

— _Somos y hacemos historia, nuestras acciones han marcado todo aquello que estamos viviendo. He venido porque tú me lo has pedido, Kion —la voz dio una larga pauta y le permitía a Kion pensar. El león tardo rato, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta quien era el que le hablaba, el único que le había enseñado sobre la Guardia del León._

— _¿Abuelo Mufasa? — pregunto Kion, buscando con la mirada._

— _Te tardaste mucho, hijo mío — respondió la voz que tomaba forma. En ese preciso instante, Kion vio como la niebla que lo enceguecía desaparecía, como polvo al que le viento sopla y todo se tornaba de un paisaje natural, tranquilo y apaciguante._

— _Abuelo Mufasa, hace mucho que no te veía._

— _Mi ser se hace presente cuando tú, mi querido nieto, necesita ayuda, es por eso que estoy aquí._

— _Pero, yo no... — Kion trato de contradecirle, no quería aceptar que se estaba ahogando a si mismo con los problemas_

— _¿Seguro? — el tono en el que Mufasa lo decía, lo hizo dudara Kion, lo hizo ponerse nervioso._

— _Bueno...uhhmm — balbuceaba Kion tratando de sonar firme — he tenido muchas pesadillas horribles y...lo que he visto con papa me ha dejado...atónito._

 _Esta vez la presencia de Mufasa tomaba forma completa y se completó en frente de Kion. Preparó el habla porque quería que Kion nunca olvidara lo que le iba a decir a continuación._

— _Nieto, el gran y poderoso ciclo de la vida está avanzando. El tiempo nunca se ha quedado quieto, te has convertido de un valiente cachorro a un maduro adolescente y las cosas continúan. Mi hijo es quien es, y necesitas saber que todos poseemos momentos buenos y malos, alegres o tristes. Tú padre, ¿cuál es el problema con él? — Mufasa sabía la respuesta, pero no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto._

— _Siento que él me miente o que nos esconde algo...a mí y a Kiara. —respondió Kion, cabizbajo._

— _El tiempo de la verdad llegara. Nunca nada se esconde para siempre, si es que tu padre esconde algo, se develara cuando el momento llegue. Sé que es ahora que necesitas respuestas pero también he venido a advertirte. Todo lo que has sentido ahora, es justamente cómo te sientes, en la realidad. Veo en ti, por casi decir una de las primeras veces, miedo y no puedo permitirme dejarte sin ayuda para lo que te depara._

— _Pero... ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que viene? ¿Qué me falta? — esta vez Kion si tenía mucha curiosidad, su abuelo le quería ayudar a prevenir algo. ¿Pero que era?_

— _No soy quien para interrumpir la secuencia — suspiro el abuelo — Kion, cada vez que sientas miedo, desesperación o duda, trata de controlarte. Te digo, no te dejes manipular, el gran poder que posees no puede guiarse si no es por el lado racional que te lleve a hacer las acciones correctas. Confío en ti, Kion. —_

 _El león adolescente no se había detenido a decir ni una sola palabra. Mufasa percibió que su nieto tenía aún muchas más dudas, lo miro con ternura extendiendo sus brazos y le regalo un abrazo. Kion cerró los ojos, tratando de abrazar lo más fuerte posible a su abuelo, quizás ya quería sentirse como adulto, pero por dentro seguía siendo un niño. De pronto, la forma materializada de su abuelo desapareció y Kion se detuvo un momento a observar su alrededor, y vio que una tormenta poderosa se le acercaba. Algo por dentro le gritaba ¨Corre¨._


	10. Premoniciones(parte 2)

SUEÑO DE KION

 _¨Corre¨ pensaba._

 _Pero algo le impedía moverse. ¨Vamos¨ se maldecía a sí mismo._

 _El primer trueno caía, se daba inicio a la lluvia, torrencial y fuerte. Kion estaba mirando hacia sus piernas, buscando una razón que evitara que él no se esté moviendo._

 _Levanto su mirada aterrado para asegurarse de que verdaderamente lo había visto. Fácilmente lo pudo confirmar y esto le dejo congelado. Cinco leones, se veían a lo lejos, caminando hacia él. Ninguno de esos rostros le era conocido, y todos tenían un aspecto oscuro, muy difícil de reconocer. Todos de melenas casi bordando la oscuridad. Provenían de entre la niebla y la tormenta que se le acercaba. Aquellos empezaron a acercarse más, y Kion pudo ver que uno de ellos tenía un pelaje diferente a los demás; era el primero, como si los estuviese liderando. Por alguna razón no podía verles ni observarles el rostro, que eran borrosos y solo mostraba sus ojos como pequeñas luces. La neblina tan espesa como la tormenta lucia seguirles el rastro a esos temibles leones. Todos adultos, pensó él. El miedo empezaba a carcomer a Kion. ¿Quiénes eran?_

 _Observo que de un momento a otro se detuvieron. ¿Por qué? Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta para mirar a los demás como si fuese a hablarles. La neblina empezó a consumirlos y las nubes se hacían aún más oscuras. Entonces todos miraron a Kion y él podía sentir las miradas tan penetrantes con esas sonrisas crueles, sin poder ver sus cuerpos en perfección._

 _A la par que suena el segundo trueno, todo el grupo de leones dio carrera hacia él. No podía ser a nadie más. Kion estaba aterrado, le daban caza y él no sabía porque. ¨Corre¨ volvió a pensar. Kion no supo cuando sus patas podían ya moverse y echo a la huida. En toda su vida siendo parte de La Guardia del León nunca había luchado con leones, y mucho menos adultos que fueran mayoría._

 _Corría mientras pensaba en una solución y por su mente corrían mil preguntas ¿quiénes eran? ¿Porque lo buscaban? Rápidamente se le ocurrió que podía usar el gran Rugido de los Ancestros, ¿sería eso suficiente para detenerlos? Kion volteo y miro a los ojos de sus perseguidores, mirada sanguinaria. ¿A quién pedir ayuda?_

 _La lluvia se había acrecentado y la neblina consumía a los adversarios. Kion sabía que lo perseguían, a pesar de que él no podía seguir viéndolos, escuchaba sus pasos. Ahora parecía que huía de la neblina, pero él seguía aterrado, si no podía ver donde lanzar el rugido, ¿cómo podría detenerlos?_

 _Sus pulmones empezaron a arder, y Kion se sentía exhausto. La lluvia no hacía más que hacer un clima resbaloso y con el que fácilmente alguien pudiera tropezarse. Se empezó a caer su mechón de pelo, y el empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado. Unas risas dentro de la neblina se dejaban oír y le obligaban a seguir corriendo. Sus piernas empezaron a fallar, pero él se resistía a detenerse, el miedo y la adrenalina le incitaban a continuar. Kion siguió corriendo, pero a pesar de que mantenía la misma velocidad, sentía que la neblina aceleraba y lo alcanzaba. Su mente se llenó de pavor tratando de dar el último esfuerzo, y de pronto, vio una pequeña colina junto al acantilado del Reino y pensó en usarla para ganar tiempo .Los despistaría, si tenía suerte los haría caer con el rugido de los ancestros y conseguiría ayuda. Cada vez se sentía más cansado mientras subía la colina, y sus piernas le fallaron torpemente. Tropezó y cayó rodando por la colina, tratando de aferrarse a algo para no caer dentro del acantilado. Por suerte se había detenido unos cuantos pasos antes y la niebla siempre había mantenido el paso. Había perdido._

 _Se levantó un poco desorientado, y alterado, mirando hacia cualquier lado trataba de buscar una sombra un aspecto de algún león que lo quisiera atacar. La neblina lo había consumido todo y cuando por fin Kion recupero el equilibrio completamente, no dejo de observar a todo lado. Unos pasos se oyeron de cualquier lado. La lluvia, tan potente y que hacia un ruido ensordecedor, caía sin piedad en todo lado._

— _Muéstrense, cobardes— balbuceo Kion mientras gruñía._

— _Verdaderamente no quisieras vernos, niño— pronuncio una voz terrible que no tenía origen, por la neblina._

— _Excusas para débiles— decía Kion con el tono más agresivo posible._

— _No trates de hacerte el valiente con nosotros, cachorrito— pronuncio una voz, la más gruesa de todas—, que te haremos sufrir más._

— _¿Van a pelear o no?— grito Kion, tratando de sacar toda la fuerza que tenía._

— _Muy bien, si es lo quieres...— dijo uno de ellos— te enseñaremos a ser muy obediente._

 _Kion seguía en guardia mientras miraba a todo lado. Al ver que nadie se acercaba, volteo para dar un grito para provocar más a los leones, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo un golpe le cayó al mismo tiempo que sonó el tercer trueno y dejo a Kion casi inconsciente._

— _Vamos, levántate, cachorro valiente— pronuncio el león culpable del golpe, el mismo que los estaba liderando. Ni siquiera de cerca se podía ver el color de su pelaje mientras Kion miro su apariencia ¿porque no podía ver más que una sombra? Ojos de color café lo miraban con desprecio, mientras la sonrisa burlona se le hacía prominente. Kion se levantó aturdido, y sin saber qué hacer, ese golpe le había descompensado y la visión se le hacía borrosa, desenfocando de vez en cuando la vista._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?— balbuceo Kion mientras miraba al suelo._

— _Tú eres parte de la Guardia del León— respondió el león, que parecía era recién un joven adulto._

 _Kion recobro la compostura y lo miro fijo a los ojos ¿debía usar el rugido?_

— _Yo no te busque, ustedes me perseguían— dijo Kion en voz baja, mientras tenía la mirada en el—, ahora váyanse de aquí o juro que lo pagaran._

— _Solo venimos a vengarnos de la Guardia del León, tu más que todo has de saberlo; no es así, Kion?_

 _A Kion se le helo la sangre, ¿cómo sabia su nombre?_

— _¿Quién demonios eres?— grito Kion sacando sus garras y toda la valentía que tenía, mientras se ponía en guardia para pelear._

— _Que mal que no reconozcas a la familia— pronuncio mientras miraba atrás de él, quizás a sus amigos—, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás,….. Todos lo sabrán…—pronuncio mientras emitía una risa que le despertaba desprecio en Kion. Él en lo más profundo de sí mismo, creía estar seguro de que era Scar, pero ¿Por qué no tenía esos ojos verdes, tan sanguinarios como el nombre mismo?_

— _Scar, sé que eres tú, no te escondas bajo esa mascara y pelea— gruñía Kion entre dientes—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba—_

— _Nunca sabes cuándo callarte— pronuncio el león macho, que seguía sin tener un aspecto formado y parecía una forma—, reiré mucho cuando te mate, a ti y toda tu familia._

— _¡ Cállate!— grito Kion mientras se abalanzaba contra el otro león._

 _La batalla comenzó pero ni siquiera duraría mucho. A cada golpe que trataba de dar Kion el otro felino lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Kion trato de ir a la ofensiva, evitar estar más cerca del acantilado, y quizás colocar al otro león de la misma posición con tan solo empujarlo, de tal manera que ganaba ventaja. El plan parecía funcionar, el león empezó a retroceder, a pesar de esquivar los golpes de Kion pero de pronto el sintió como le cayó su segundo golpe, en una sensación lenta, sin poder esquivarlo de tan ocupado que estaba atacándolo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, el golpe había fulminado su quijada y empezó a sentir su hocico sangrar. El golpe lo regresó al mismo lugar en el que estaba, demasiado cerca del acantilado._

— _Eres muy débil ,pensé que eras más fuerte por eso de pertenecer a la Guardia— pronuncio esto mientras escupía al lado de Kion— pero no es más que una estupidez._

 _Kion seguía furioso y trato de balbucear algo, pero se le hacia difícil y solo salieron de su boca gruñidos y palabras entre dientes, mientras trataba de levantarse._

— _Ríndete niño, o te matare arrancándote la garganta— dijo aquella sombra con un tono frio en su voz—_

 _El golpe había sido muy fuerte y Kion luchaba por levantarse, tomo como decisión usar el Rugido de los Ancestros para aniquilar a aquel león y todos los demás. Eran peligrosos y podían hacerle daño a su familia. Ahora eso era lo que importaba, ni siquiera el Ciclo de la Vida._

 _El león de melena prominente rojiza por fin se levantó, por la furia y el odio. El cejo arrugado dirigido hacia su enemigo y que parecía pronto estallar._

— _Tu odio no te va a salvar, ni te hará más fuerte— dijo aquel león mientras se le acercaba— te hace más torpe y débil._

— _¡Ni un paso más, o te matare!— grito Kion— te lo advierto, no me querrás conocer._

 _Kion se preparó para usar el rugido, aferró sus garras al suelo se inclinó para poder sacar todo su odio y furia. —_

— _Oh no, eso no— dijo el león mientras corría hacia el— sé que planeas y…. —_

 _Kion apuntaba hacia el león, mientras que el enemigo corrió hacia él y justo cuando estaba a punto de producir el rugido, sintió algo que le corto la voz, la…garganta..._

 _Aquel león le había atravesado con sus garras la garganta y Kion se quedaba impotente mientras el sentía como el chorro de sangre salía a borbotones. El dolor que sintió en ese momento era penetrante, en ese momento el león al ver la reacción de Kion con placer, apretujo con aun más fuerza el cuello de Kion, provocándole aún más dolor. Una lágrima de sufrimiento caía por su mejilla derecha, y el trato de separarse usando sus patas. La lluvia se mezclaba con su sangre, haciendo parecer que todo el suelo se volvía rojo._

 _La sangre había caído por toda la cara del enemigo, y el emitió la sonrisa más macabra que el alguna vez haya visto._

 _Kion dejo de intentar alejarse, con sus garras, toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se había ido._

— _No más Guardia del León— dijo aquel personaje mientras veía con placer su sufrimiento. Los 4 restantes aparecieron y lo miraron con desprecio una última vez._

 _El enemigo soltó la garganta y el cuerpo de Kion cayo hacia el acantilado del que tanto había tratado de evitar. Kion sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras sentía que caía, y que le había fallado a todo. A él, a su familia, ya no podría protegerlos más. Él era el único que hubiera podido hacerlo. Ya no. Ahora moriría igual que su abuelo, en ese acantilado._

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE KION

 _ **Hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero especificar porque hay dos partes, yo solo quería hacer una porque sé que esto es tedioso para ustedes, y es que no se si habrán visto lo que está pasando en Perú (mi localidad) con eso de algunos desastres naturales causados por las lluvias. Bueno, gracias a eso la conexión de internet era muy mala, y apenas me alcanzo para subir esa parte. Ya pasaron días y la conexión es normal. Así que seguiré actualizando. Gracias por su apoyo :D Nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^-^.**_


	11. ¿Debo dudar de ti?

Cuatro miembros de la Guardia del León conversaban después de un largo e incómodo silencio. Ninguno de ellos se sentía en la necesidad de hablar, a pesar de haber mucho de qué.

— ¿No creen que Kion ha estado muy raro hoy día? — menciono Bunga—, digo; hay días en que está un poco preocupado, nada que no se arregle en una mañana, pero hoy día si fue bastante peculiar —

— A decir verdad, también lo note extraño, el no suele estar tan preocupado, su mirada... —respondió Ono, quien se estaba limpiando sus alas.

— No creo que haya estado mejor de lo que le hiciste con Fuli , pequeño B — agrego Beshte.

— Ayyy...vamos — protesto Bunga tomándolo sin represalia- Kion está acostumbrado, no creo que nadie se ponga así por algo tan insignificante —dijo volteando hacia la felina —, no es así, Fuli? —

Fuli, quien se había escondido a un lado del manantial, soltó un bufido; molesta.

—Relájate Fuli, estoy seguro que fue por otra cosa—respondió Bunga, intencionadamente.

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunto Beshte. Fuli se dio cuenta que estaba pensando Bunga de ella y, en medio de un rubor y un enojo pregunto.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando? —dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba (1)

—Oye… yo nunca quise decir lo que tú estás pensando…. — dijo alarmado.

—Tus chistes ya no tienen gracia—dijo un poco molesta mientras se dio cuenta como los demás la miraban. Tomó aire dándose cuenta de que estaba quedando peor, así que tomo aire, miro hacia arriba y regreso al problema que se les había presentado en la mañana por Kion.

—Hoy en la mañana Kion si estaba preocupado antes incluso de que yo llegara, fue por eso que me encontraron conversando con él, pero no me quiso responder cuando le pregunte- dijo al fin la felina, con un suspiro.

— No esperábamos que nos fueses a contar algo— reacciono Bunga, impresionado.

— Si lo digo es porque creo que a todos esto nos preocupa, algo le pasa a Kion y nuestro deber como sus amigos es ayudarle en lo que podamos— respondió Fuli , con el tono preocupado tan poco conocido de ella.

— Bien dicho, Fuli—dijo Beshte.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo averigüemos? — pregunto Ono.

\- Solo podemos esperar a que él nos lo diga- agrego Fuli- , me dolió un poco que él no confié en mí, y quizá tampoco Kion les cuente.

\- Pfff … por favor — incito Bunga— , yo soy su mejor amigo, me lo dirá en menos de lo que tu recorrerías toda la sabana, solo necesito un poco de tiem…—

Fuli estaba a punto de volver a reñirle a Bunga pero fue interrumpida por Beshte.

— De cualquier manera, no podemos rendirnos, debemos saber que le aqueja y si no nos quiere contar, respetar su decisión, pero haciéndole saber que puede confiar en nosotros—aseguro con firmeza el hipopótamo.

De pronto, unos pasos se escucharon, en dirección hacia el lugar haciendo que todos callaran ¿Seria Kion?

Afortunadamente , era el rey Simba quien al verlos los saludo y ellos respondieron con una reverencia.

— Guardia del León, ¿han visto a Kion? —pregunto.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

— Dijo que saldría por un rato—respondió Bunga—, no nos dijo a donde.

Simba respondió con un gracias y se despidió.

— Eso fue más raro que lo de Kion— afirmo Fuli. Y todos asintieron.

Simba camino por un momento más y subió a la Roca del Rey esperando encontrarlo con la vista, pero nada. Justo cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con el viejo Rafiki, que sonreía.

— Rafiki, que sorpresa verte por aquí—dijo mientras se acercaba a el— ¿A qué se debe tu venida?

—Llego la hora— pronuncio Rafiki mientras extendía sus brazos en señal de que lo que le decía era muy importante. Para él y para Kion.

En otro lugar del Reino, aquél escondite agradable cerca del desfiladero(2).

—Kovu... —volvió a pronunciar suavemente Kiara al ver que él no había puesto atención—discúlpame, estuve…. ocupada—añadió un poco intrigada.

El león de melena oscura cambio su cara ante la preocupación de su querida amiga. De cara pensativa a una sonrisa que derrochaba orgullo.

—Pensé que con todo lo que te enseñe mejorarías algo. Pero no te preocupes, el maestro ya está aquí para recordarte como cazar como todo un profesional—dijo orgulloso mirando a Kiara. Pero había algo que la había perturbado en un principio, pues cuando lo vio el no tenía cara de estar bien. No quiso averiguar más, pues creía que si él no se lo conto, tal vez no sería tan importante como ella creía. Correspondió la sonrisa que Kovu había transmitido junto con esa alegría y paz de diversión que siempre tenía.  
—Ja ja ja. Disculpa mi inexperiencia "maestro", pero estaba practicando en una nueva técnica que aprendí por mi cuenta—dijo con una voz un poco actuada.  
— ¿Ah sí?, y ¿cuál es esa nueva técnica? — pregunto Kovu, arqueando una ceja.  
— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —pregunto Kiara.  
—Claro, ¿porque no? —Kovu ya sospechaba que la felina tramaba algo.  
—Pues... Si tanto quieres saberlo—pronuncio Kiara mientras se acercaba por el costado y el león le seguía con la mirada— ¡Te tengo! — grito mientras lo tocaba y salió corriendo alrededor de su escondite.  
Kovu al instante entendió el juego. La primera vez, le logro esquivar pero ella no le dio tiempo al segundo toque.  
Ambos jugaron por un rato y Kovu trataba de escapar de las cosquillas de Kiara y viceversa. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al extremo de la cueva secreta en la que solían verse.

— ¿Quieres salir? —pregunto la leona princesa del Reino.  
Kovu no lo dudo, y entre risas salto las rocas hacia afuera.  
—Nunca tienes miedo—se dijo para sí misma. Y con risas le siguió el paso.  
Los astros ya bailaban en el cielo, brillantes alrededor de la luna. Un poco raro el clima, solía estar nublado, incluso en la noche.  
El par de leones jugaron un rato más, hasta que les dolían sus estómagos de tanto reír. Kovu soltó un respiro cansino y alegre.  
— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que salimos? —pregunto el león de prominente melena oscura. —Creo que nadie podría olvidarlo, eras un espía malvado—dijo entre risitas—, y yo era la valiente princesa que te atrapaba—dijo con orgullo.  
—Como no, después de haber estado varios días detrás de ti—dijo mientras miraba a sus ojos—, te tardaste mucho—  
—Te cogí de sorpresa—menciono Kiara correspondiendo la mirada.  
—Solo estaba yendo por un bocadillo, me distraje porque tenía hambre—dijo Kovu tratando de excusarse.  
—Si claro, por eso te me costó tanto atraparte... —dijo con sarcasmo.  
—Al fin y al cabo, yo fui el que te enseño la mayoría de técnicas de caza que ahora usas—  
—No lo creo, los hubiese aprendido por mí misma—respondió orgullosamente.  
—Nahhh, que va a ser, seguro ahora estarías igual de aburrida que tu padre—añadió Kovu, sin saber que lo lamentaría.  
Kiara, que gracias a los juegos de Kovu, había olvidado momentáneamente lo que Kion había dicho. Y su rostro reflejo el cambio más notorio recordando todo como una serie de malos sucesos. Quedó en silencio.  
—Uhhhpsss…tu padre y tú... ¿están bien? —pregunto Kovu, mas no quería una respuesta, pues no sabía si realmente había tocado algo muy personal.  
-No pasó nada en realidad... —dijo mientras su mente refrescaba—no pelee con el si es lo que te preguntabas.  
—No, no, para nada... — Kovu dudo si debía preguntar por más o quizá cambiar de tema-bueno, lo que sea que te aqueje, espero que pronto se solucione—dijo con cariño.

—Yo también... —respondió Kiara mirando al suelo.

El león de pelaje oscuro buscaba en que pensar, para poder cambiar de tema, y quitarle esa tristeza a Kiara.  
—Tú y yo nunca vinimos a nuestro lugar secreto a ponernos tristes. Quizás tengamos problemas y todo, pero esta vez yo quiero ver a esa Kiara, la Kiara sonriente y despreocupada que me molestaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos— dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa— , además...tienes a tu hermano, no? — dijo dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

Kiara entendió el mensaje, y por su mente paso el pensamiento fugaz de que Kovu también estaba preocupado cuando ella vino, pero cambio porque ella estaba allí. Trajo de mejorar su sonrisa, y pensar en otras cosas que quizá le relajaran, pero en su mente las preocupaciones y responsabilidades que nunca quiso, rondaban y parecían volver a cada momento.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio; Kiara pensando en sus problemas y Kovu tratando de pensar en algo para poder volver al bello momento que estaban pasando antes de que el mencionara a su familia.

— Creo que tus problemas no son de otro mundo — opino en voz baja Kovu- así que , como ya no podemos divertirnos más... — pronuncio —mientras se sentaba a su lado—¿ crees que te haría volver esas sonrisa original si hablemos de nuestros problemas? — sé que es una de las primeras veces que lo hacemos... y — aquel león se empezaba a sonrojar, con un rojo recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Me parece perfecto—dijo Kiara, con mucha ternura, al ver que aquel león orgulloso hacia lo imposible por verla tranquila. Y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, una de esas que solo el sentimiento más poderoso de amor y afectividad te pueden dar. Kovu correspondió la sonrisa, al ver que ella aceptaba gustosa la idea.

Ambos leones decidieron contarse sus problemas exponiéndolos completamente. Habían algunos momentos en que se avergonzaban un poco de algunos secretos pequeños, pero ambos tenían la suficiente confianza como para pasarlo de alto y continuar. Siempre consideraron que se llevaban muy bien, pero esa fue la primera vez que ambos se dieron cuenta cuan importantes eran uno para el otro. Entendían sus problemas, se daban consejos, completaban partes importantes partes de su vida y de hecho, mantenían una línea recta de ¨conexión¨ mutua.

Kovu por fin comprendió porque Kiara se preocupaba, su entrenamiento y la ceremonia para de una vez ser oficialmente ¨Reina¨ de Pridelands, lo que le conto su hermano sobre su papa y su frustración de no poder cazar como lo haría una leona de su edad, y todas las responsabilidades que ella no quería.

Y ella, entendió como le iba a Kovu, no tan felizmente como a ella, comparando su situación, la presión que caía sobre el por la necesidad de un duro entrenamiento mientras que escaseaba la comida y el agua, la llegada de nuevos miembros.

Pero hubo un tema que ellos no tocaron, que nadie quiso tocar por miedo a como pensaría el otro. Se trataba de lo que pensaban de la familia de cada uno. A Kiara se le había hablado de los forasteros como seres peligrosos y a Kovu de Simba y su familia como los enemigos, los causantes de todas sus desgracias. En su inocencia, ambos de pequeños nunca se lo preguntaron, y cada vez que se veían siempre había sido con el único motivo de jugar. Pero el tiempo había pasado y ambos varias veces querían cuestionar eso con el otro, pero nadie se animaba a empezar, porque temían perder esa amistad de tantos años que gracias a sus familias ellos supuestamente se vieran como enemigos.

Y todo se reforzó cuando se contaron sus problemas. Sus dudas sobre que influencia hacían en problemas que los acontecían, preguntas sin responder que de seguro algún día tendrían que responder pero que hasta ese momento, prefirieron aguardar.

Al final, habían conversado tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que faltaba poco para la media noche, y ambos se sentían un poco reconfortados por tener a alguien con otro tipo de problemas que los hubiera escuchado.

Ambos eran conscientes que a partir de ese momento ellos confiaban al otro con mucho… ¿aprecio?, ¿qué era lo que sentían uno por el otro? en ese momento se sentían ciertamente confundidos.

—Gracias por escucharme Kovu, me siento mejor—dijo con ternura de amigos.

— Yo también te debo una, no sabía a quién contarle mis problemas— dijo también, más relajado.

— Hay algo que olvide contarte, ya no podré volver a reunirme si no es por un largo tiempo—

— ¿Qué ?— dijo Kiara intrigada.

—Mi padre planea volver todo mi entrenamiento aún más intensivo, no me lo dijo pero estoy seguro de que no voy a volver dentro de un largo tiempo. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo un poco apenada, pensando rápidamente en que poder decirle. Si esa era una despedida larga, se aseguraría de que sea la mejor.

— Que temo que no podamos vernos dentro de bastante tiempo, fue por eso que me quede te espere y me quede contigo toda la tarde— dijo un poco apenado Kovu— ,pero sé que como no podemos comunicarnos directamente, bueno… creo que podemos volver a nuestro sistema de mensajes antiguo, y podrías venir por si puedo escaparme, te parece?—

— No te preocupes, tratare de venir— dijo Kiara mientras vio como el león se daba vuelta en dirección hacia la Tierra de los Desterrados—¿Cada luna llena?—

—Tu lo has dicho—mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya es tarde Kiara, nos vemos— un poco triste, tratando de ser rapido, pero justo cuando volteo escucho su llamado.

— Espera— grito Kiara mientras iba detrás de él.

— ¿Que paso ?— dijo con curiosidad.

Kiara se sintió impulsada a hacer buena despedida, se lo habia dicho a si misma.

— Yo... yo quería...— dijo Kiara mientras se acercaba a él, y más y más...

Ambos leones se miraron a los ojos intensamente, con un brillo especial hipnotizados por una fuerza desconocida para ellos, observándose fijamente, mientras que sus cuerpos se acercaban, estaban a punto de...más Kiara no tuvo el valor de hacerlo porque en ese instante Kiara se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con mucha vergüenza corrió haciendo un ademan de despedida, dejando a Kovu mal parado.

—¡ Adiós!— grito mientras ella se alejaba lo más rápido que podía y el rubor de sus mejillas era mayor. Sus mejillas ardían.

Kiara se alejaba con muchas cosas en que pensar, que si bien habian resolvido unos le habían traído otros. Pero Kiara se sentía confundida, triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Al igual que Kovu.

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **1\. El tipo de enojo que tiene Fuli cuando es molestada por Bunga. Es uno estético, casi falso por así decirlo, que realmente no es un enojo contra el personaje del que se habla**_

 _ **2 .El error geográfico que acompaña al Reino.¨Cañón¨¨Acantilado¨ entre otras referencias.**_

 _ **Psdt:a partir de este punto, no se si sea necesario afirmar lo que ya estoy cambiando el rumbo de la historia tradicional,mezclando algunas cosas, cambio para poder traerles algo fresco que ustedes puedan disfrutar.¨Nuevas aventuras¨creo que es xD.**_


	12. Charla Nocturna

Existen muchas veces en las que no somos capaces de percibir la realidad, cuando nuestra mente nos juega sucio, pensamos y oímos cosas que simplemente nunca existieron, o que quizás cambiaron, pero nunca para nuestro bien; porque siempre reflejara nuestros miedos.

Kion despertó de su pesadilla con un grito áspero, poniéndose de pie en un instante en sentido de alerta. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el buscaba un enemigo. Dejó que su instinto más primitivo tome control de su cuerpo, pues sentía que estaba en peligro, creía que tenía a quien atacar. Había despertado con tanta rapidez que su cuerpo temblaba, y el podía sentirlo. El lugar donde había estado durmiendo, había cambiado totalmente, y Kion se sentía confundido, extraviado, sin consciencia, sin recuerdos; el lecho donde había dormido estaba rodeado una suave neblina que no le permitía ver sus alrededores a la perfección.

Este lugar no solo no le dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, sino que también le recordaba a su pesadilla. Sólo que él no lo había diferenciado, no sabía que estaba en la realidad, y sus instintos hacían que mirara hacia todo lado, que sacara sus garras en caso de que alguien lo ataque. Y siguió hasta que una voz profunda vino a su mente, las palabras de su abuelo, las cuales lo dejaron perplejo y le hicieron recobrar consciencia. Entonces por fin empezó a relacionar todo. Al menos lo suficiente para poder salir de aquel trance en el cual él se dejó llevar. Las palabras de su abuelo tomaron sentido, y completando aquellas que faltaban, dominó sus emociones entonces se presionó así mismo para poder calmarse. Guardó sus garras y trato de detener su estremecimiento. A pesar de todo, el seguía temblando gracias al miedo, pero él se negaba a admitirlo.

Soltó un suspiro cuando completamente salto a la realidad. Por alguna extraña razón, toco su cuello, porque aun sentía el dolor del corte de su pesadilla. "Fue demasiado real "pensó. Además de la cordura, la memoria le regresaba, junto con los hechos vividos durante esos dos días pasados. Lo de su padre, lo que le contó a Kiara y todas sus dudas...Al menos se había reencontrado con su abuelo. Cerró los ojos, y sintió los parpados pesados, como si no hubiese dormido durante varios días, pero poco importaba. Ahora pensaba solo en su padre y su vida. Reflexionó. Incluso cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se mantuvo quieto, su cuerpo se había calmado. Su vista no se focalizaba en nada ni el ponía atención a algo, en realidad sus pensamientos lo tenían abstracto, además de una pequeña calma que el sintió, porque todo estaba en silencio.

Hubiera seguido así, si no fuese porque escucho un sonido que le llamo la atención; moviendo las orejas, cercano. Él no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, y camino hacia el sonido. Otra vez el instinto de peligro trato de dominarlo, pero él supo controlarlo y se acercó con cautela, pero preparado para todo. La humedad se desvanecía poco a poco, y antes de que se aproximarse, se escondió en unos arbustos .El tomo todas las preocupaciones posibles, esa noche la luz de luna era muy luminosa y Kion quería evitar ser visto. Se agazapó y observo. La neblina le develo una figura, no un enemigo como el pensó, en realidad no era un león, sino una leona. Lamentablemente Kion no pudo reconocer quien era, y castigado por ello, solo pudo ver que la leona tenía pelaje claro. La observo mirando el horizonte , impasible y quieta, como si esperase la venida de maldijo en su mente porque simplemente pasaban muchas posibles respuestas sobre quien era. No sabía si era una forastera, alguna otra que no conociera o Tiifu o Zuri. ¿Por qué nunca se había exactamente quién era quien, si incluso vivían juntos? Por alguna razón, Kion no la pudo reconocer hasta que por fin ella se movió. Kion no se percató pero aquella leona había estado en silencio mucho tiempo, como si estuviera paralizada. Al fin Kion pudo ver su rostro y vio una lágrima caer, una sola. Era Tiifu.

A pesar de que ver esto le provoco pena, el león se encontraba en un dilema moral, porque sentía que había invadido la privacidad a alguien con quien no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Ser Líder de la Guardia del Leon era un trabajo de tiempo completo y quizá por eso él nunca se había dado tiempo para fijarse en eso. Se sentía un poco culpable. Si aparecía, entonces estaba en un lugar donde no debía estar, en el momento no indicado. Pero si se quedaba, entonces el quedaría muy mal parado si ella lo descubría. La única respuesta posible seria irse, sin hacer ruido y fingir que nunca paso. Si, sonaba muy bien.

Entonces pasó a paso, salió y lentamente se retiraba del arbusto. Entonces Kion hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, la volvió a mirar, sin saber una razón concreta; y se le quedo mirando. Ya cuando volvió a reaccionar se había distraído, y sin saberlo piso una rama. El sonido fue tan estruendoso, en medio de tanto silencio, que el creyó que toda la sabana se despertaría. Todo se paralizo, al menos para Kion, quien regreso su mirada al instante y vio como lentamente ella volteaba. Quedó en shock,y a pesar de que Kion se gritaba a sí mismo "corre" su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y el león pudo apreciar detrás de unos ojos vidriosos una profunda tristeza. Cuándo se dio cuenta, bajo su rostro al instante y su cara se llenó de vergüenza. Escucho que ella hizo lo mismo y se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus patas. Aquella acción fue fulminante para sí, y él se sentía verdaderamente mal por ella.

— Tiifu—dijo suplicante, maldiciendo a la rama—por favor, perdóname...yo...yo...no era mi intencion...

— No pasa nada— interrumpió la leona mientras enjugaba su lágrima

— Estabas...estabas llorando— replico Kion, pero con la voz dudosa—lamento haber venido aquí..

El felino tenía la cabeza gacha y no podía ver que hacia Tiifu, pero sabía que ella también estaba nerviosa, y más aún porque a Kion siempre lo observo con un aire de seriedad, y lo admiraba por el liderazgo, madurez y seriedad que solía ponerle a algo cuando el quería ella le había mostrado su lado más débil, Tiifu se sentía peor, y sus ojos volvían a picar. Respiro.

— ¿Me estabas espiando?— pregunto ingenua, tratando de poner alguna emoción más en su mente que no sea la que le provocaba llorar.

— Por supuesto que no...— suspiro nervioso— ...me acabo de despertar...es todo..

— ¿Dormías?— pregunto extrañada, levantando una ceja.

Kion entendió muy bien la referencia, puesto que nunca se había visto al león durmiendo más horas de lo normal, siendo Líder de la Guardia del León.

— Estaba un poco cansado...— soltó rápidamente, con un sonrisa nerviosa— dormir un poco de mas no hace daño a nadie, no?

— Si...creo que si— Tiifu al fin respiro un poco más calmada. Trataba de no pensar en lo que había pasado hace poco, a pesar de que solo se daban pequeñas ojeadas y evitaban mirarse directamente.

Kion levanto la mirada a la luna, y esta brillaba luminosamente alrededor de algunas traviesas nubes blancas que no habían desaparecido con la oscuridad. El león cerró los ojos lentamente y volvió a sentir la pesadez en sus parpados. Eso le dio una idea.

— Bueno Kion, ya me tengo que ir, es decir, es noche y si mama no nos encuentra...—

— ¿Nos encuentra ?— pregunto un poco intrigado.

— Perdón, siempre suelo hablar así porque siempre estoy con Zuri—

Tiifu pensó en Zuri, mas hubiera añorado pasar tiempo a solas con Kion, y nunca hubiera imaginado que lo tendría de esta manera, después de que el la haya visto llorando en un momento muy incómodo. Probablemente nunca lo olvidarían.

— Comprendo...bueno, creo que...— a Kion la idea regreso y cambio por un interrogante— ..Te parece bien si te acompaño hasta que llegues digo...— a Tiifu un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas— es lo menos que puedo hacer, me sentiría mal no acompañarte a pesar de haber hecho accidentalmente esto...—

Tiifu estaba perpleja, y no sabía que responder. Si decía que sí, era obvio que Kion le preguntaría sobre la razón de su tristeza ¿o no?... ¿de qué hablarían?

— Entonces...? — dijo Kion dudando de su propia interrogante.

— Esta...bien...— titubeo Tiifu en voz baja mientras Kion empezó el trayecto, en silencio —...creo—susurro en voz baja, lo suficiente para que el león que la acompañaba no la oyera.

Tiifu empezó y acelero el paso, para poder alcanzarlo. Una vez allí, ralentizo sus movimientos y se puso a su lado, mirando el suelo.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Kion volviera retomar la conversación, convencido de que al menos, no era el único con problemas, y tenía un deseo infinito de preguntarle, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, nunca había conversado lo suficiente como para siquiera preguntarle si ella estaba bien. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo le había tomado a Kion, La Guardia del León. Sí, mucho tiempo.

Tras caminar un par de minutos, pronto salieron de la neblina en la que se había metido Kion, así que ahora veían con claridad donde estaba la Roca del Rey, pues los arbustos también habían representado un problema para localizar la ubicación de la Roca del Rey.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, claro y perfecto por lo que no era necesario tener cuidado. La luz de la luna les permitía escoger el sendero correcto. Para Tiifu, empezar un tema de conversación fue lo más tedioso que pudo haber hecho, pero lo hizo con que Kion no le adelantase y le hiciera preguntas que ella no quería responder.

— Vaya día, eh— dijo—, no fue uno de los mejores —afirmo.

— No lo fue— respondió con un tono triste.

— No sé si podría preguntarte...—inquirió— ¿cómo te va en La Guardia del León?

A Kion esto le pareció un dejavú, y recordó con precisión como fueron esas veces en las que ella siempre le ponía atención, las pocas veces que hablaba. No tenían una formación sólida, pero definitivamente el recordó a Tiifu haciéndole esa pregunta con una voz tierna.

— Pues...se ha vuelto muy monótono— dijo—, antes, cuando era cachorro las hienas significaban un problema y un reto para mí, ahora he crecido y ya no es como vivir una aventura cada día...—

— Bueno, a mí siempre me pareció muy interesante; salir todos los días y ver algo nuevo sonaba mejor que volverse una cazadora y ver la presa todos los días—

— Te digo, es aburrido—repitió sonriendo, recordando algunas cosas—, y no lo soportaría si no fuese gracias a mis amigos.

— Y los amigos lo hacen mejor— dijo—, deberías valorar tu posición— haciendo un ademan de envidia, pero en forma de broma.

Kion rio.

— Si...si...creo que es lo que debería hacer— levanto el rostro al responder.

— ¿Y tus amigos?—pregunto— cuando viniste a llamar a Kiara, pues no te vi acompañado.

—Después de 2 rondas de patrulla, no había nada fuera de lo normal y les di el día libre—

— Ahhh— dijo tranquila.

— Por cierto, ¿has visto a Kiara? me dijo que regresaría a estas horas.

— ¿A medianoche? — Exclamó un poco impresionada—Lo siento, no la he visto desde que la llamaste para conversar.

— Esto si se ha puesto bastante raro, creo que Kiara ya debería estar en la roca del Rey.

— No lo sé, digo, no lo sabemos, podríamos ir a revisar— respondió.

— Estoy un poco preocupado por ella — confeso titubeante— ¿a dónde iría?—

— No es la primera vez que ella se va—

— ¿Como?— Kion levanto una ceja.

— Es que Kiara, desaparecía un par de horas y nos daba excusas comunes— respondió— , justamente cuando debería estar practicando más, a pocos tiempo de las elecciones para ser líder de caza—

Kion tenía la mandíbula desencajada de lo que oía. ¿Cómo era posible que el no haya podido enterarse ni una sola vez?¿Cuándo dejaron de hablarse?

— Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, si sus papas se llegaran a enterar...—

— No te preocupes— respondió instintivamente — confió en que ella me lo dirá.

— Eso espero...—

Ya habían llegado a la Roca del Rey, y ambos se detuvieron al unísono, sin darse cuenta, y Kion se puso en frente de ella. Entonces observo una hermosa mirada esmeralda, unos ojos que brillaban intensamente con la luz de la luna, muy diferente a la que había visto, en el rio. Él león se sintió muy bien porque había podido cambiarle el rostro, y la mirada. Animar a las personas nunca había sido su habilidad, pero se dio cuenta de que cuanta felicidad te traía hacerlo. Tiifu correspondía su mirada, mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en su rostro porque simplemente no entendía que hacia Kion mirándolo de esa manera. La felina no sabía si eso le agradaba, pero después de un momento ella retiro su mirada, dejando a Kion perplejo.

— Gracias por acompañarme— dijo con cariño— bueno, ya me tengo que ir. — ¿Vienes?—

— Me gustaría— se le acelero el pulso por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de la respuesta— digo, preferiría que fueras a revisar si Kiara está dormida. Si no, la esperare—

— ¿La esperaras? —pregunto con sinceridad, porqué sabía que Kiara no tenía un horario ni un límite.

— Me da miedo de que le haya pasado algo—afirmo— Avísame cuanto antes por favor.

— Esta bien—respondió mientras ingresaba a la cueva, después de pasar por Nala y Simba dormidos, y al observar con tristeza vio que Zuri, tampoco estaba, ni Kiara.

Tiifu dio una pequeña revisada más y regreso a confirmarle a Kion que su amiga no estaba.

— La esperare— suspiro preocupado— buenas noches, Tiifu.

— Buenas noches Kion—

...

 _ **WOW Un mes sin actualizar, demonios :,v estoy abandonando mis obras, tratare de ser mas puntual publicando cada semana xD**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el proximo cap :3**_


End file.
